Transcript:Prom
JANE: See that aspiring model there? That was me... Deb. Until the day I died. I thought I'd go straight to Heaven, but there was a bit of a mix-up, and I woke up in someone else's body. So now I'm Jane, a super-busy lawyer with my very own assistant. I got a new life, a new wardrobe, and the only people who really know what's going on with me are my girlfriend Stacy and my guardian angel, Fred. I used to think everything happened for a reason.... and, well, I sure hope I was right. STACY: Ha! You blinked. JANE: Damn it. STACY: Like I said, no one has ever beaten me in a staring contest. Why are you even trying? JANE: Because I have this performance review with Parker today and the secret to a successful performance evaluation is unbroken eye contact. STACY: Where'd you hear that? JANE: Oh, you know, from my neurosurgeon boyfriend, whom I saw last night. STACY: The same neurosurgeon boyfriend you're seeing tonight? JANE: Yep. STACY: Two nights in a row doth make this "neuro-serious." JANE: I think so. And it's... it's totally awesome. Well, except... STACY: Except? JANE: Except his surgery schedule dictates our dating schedule. Like today... he's squeezing me in for a late lunch between a craniectomy and a ventriculostomy. STACY: Well, you can't brag about dating a very busy neurosurgeon in one breath and complain that he's very busy in the next. Oh! Oh, my God! I have to get ready, or I'm gonna be late. JANE: Wait. Late for what? STACY: Some girls heard me talking to my manicurist about being a model, and they asked me to speak at their high school's fashion club. JANE: What? STACY: My seminar is entitled "Modeling: DO judge a book by its cover." Oh, Jane... the trick to winning a staring contest is not to look your opponent in the eye, but to focus on their nose... Works every time. Thank you! In the office of H&P, Hank comes to Teri's desk. TERI: Hey, Hank. Wow, there really is something about a man in uniform. You know, the bailiff could totally be a superhero. HANK: I get that a lot. Hey, uh, is Jane in? I need her help. TERI: She's in a performance review. What's going on? HANK: My wife left me. TERI: I'm sorry. When did you get married? HANK: About two months ago. TERI: Well, Jane is not the right lawyer for this one. See that man over there? HANK: Yeah? TERI: Dumped at the altar by his runaway bride. Whatever you've got in mind, I think he'll like your case. HANK: Thanks, Teri. The episode continues in an office where Jane is in a performance review with Parker and is looking at his nose. PARKER: Man, I hate that I can't bill anybody for these performance reviews. Do I have something on my nose? JANE: No PARKER: Uh, okay, let's just skip over all the good stuff, 'cause who really wants to hear that, right? JANE: Right, but, you know, in the words of Julie Andrews, a spoonful of sugar... PARKER: Bingum, lately, you've been a very consistent employee. JANE: Well, now, that was a very good start. PARKER: Consistently emotional. JANE: Oh, my God! That's not even true! PARKER: Look, two years ago, nothing distracted you from your work. Now your friends just seem to show up anytime. It makes me question your professionalism. JANE: Friends? Okay, what friends? 90 00:03:29,299 --> 00:03:30,232 Um... 91 00:03:30,266 --> 00:03:32,401 Excuse me, Jane. I need to borrow you. 92 00:03:32,435 --> 00:03:33,635 It's an emergency. 93 00:03:35,271 --> 00:03:37,339 We'll wait in your office. 94 00:03:38,474 --> 00:03:39,908 Excuse me. 95 00:03:41,711 --> 00:03:44,846 Jane, I'd like you to meet Nina and Julia. 96 00:03:44,881 --> 00:03:47,482 They're members of the Mountainside High-school fashion club. 97 00:03:47,517 --> 00:03:50,719 Oh, nice to meet you both. So, what's the emergency? 98 00:03:50,753 --> 00:03:53,722 After my speech, I hung out for the Q&A. 99 00:03:53,756 --> 00:03:55,424 I wanted to know more about posing. 100 00:03:55,458 --> 00:03:56,658 Sure. 101 00:03:56,693 --> 00:03:58,760 I stressed the importance of separating your fingers 102 00:03:58,795 --> 00:04:00,262 so you don't look like a mannequin. 103 00:04:00,296 --> 00:04:02,497 The artistry of posing... very important, 104 00:04:02,532 --> 00:04:05,000 but you said it was an emergency. 105 00:04:05,034 --> 00:04:07,035 Right. So, we got to talking. 106 00:04:07,070 --> 00:04:10,472 Their high school is not allowing them to attend prom. 107 00:04:10,506 --> 00:04:11,440 Why not? 108 00:04:11,474 --> 00:04:12,641 They want to go together. 109 00:04:12,675 --> 00:04:14,343 Oh, you're "together" together. 110 00:04:14,377 --> 00:04:16,144 We're in a committed relationship, 111 00:04:16,179 --> 00:04:18,613 but the school won't let us buy a couples ticket. 112 00:04:18,648 --> 00:04:19,881 And that's why it's an emergency, 113 00:04:19,916 --> 00:04:20,949 because prom is this weekend. 114 00:04:20,983 --> 00:04:23,051 I've been dreaming about going to prom 115 00:04:23,086 --> 00:04:25,721 since, well, like, forever, 116 00:04:25,755 --> 00:04:28,423 and now I can't go with the person I love. 117 00:04:28,458 --> 00:04:30,025 Nina, how do you feel about this? 118 00:04:30,059 --> 00:04:32,694 I want to go with Julia more than anything, but... 119 00:04:32,729 --> 00:04:34,563 Her dad doesn't want her to make waves. 120 00:04:35,965 --> 00:04:37,399 I see. 121 00:04:37,433 --> 00:04:39,735 Uh, have you talked with the principal? 122 00:04:40,703 --> 00:04:42,270 Every time we go to his office, 123 00:04:42,305 --> 00:04:44,239 the secretary says we just missed him. 124 00:04:44,273 --> 00:04:45,774 He just won't talk with us. 125 00:04:45,808 --> 00:04:49,244 Well, he will certainly talk with me. 126 00:04:52,815 --> 00:04:54,750 I met my wife, Irina, 127 00:04:54,784 --> 00:04:57,185 through a company called International Brides. 128 00:04:57,220 --> 00:04:59,020 She was a mail-order bride? 129 00:04:59,055 --> 00:05:01,990 I prefer to think of it as an online dating service, 130 00:05:02,024 --> 00:05:05,994 except the women are exotic and membership costs $6,000. 131 00:05:06,028 --> 00:05:08,029 - Wow. - For the first few months, 132 00:05:08,064 --> 00:05:10,098 I thought it was the best money I ever spent. 133 00:05:10,133 --> 00:05:11,933 But then Irina decided to... 134 00:05:11,968 --> 00:05:13,735 Grayson? 135 00:05:13,770 --> 00:05:15,604 Um, a messenger just dropped this off for you 136 00:05:15,638 --> 00:05:16,605 at the front desk. 137 00:05:16,639 --> 00:05:17,773 It's from Vanessa. 138 00:05:30,353 --> 00:05:33,355 Hank was just telling me about his wife. 139 00:05:33,389 --> 00:05:35,424 Uh, she left him. 140 00:05:35,458 --> 00:05:39,060 Um... I'm free to help. 141 00:05:42,765 --> 00:05:47,102 Okay, um, well, Irina and I corresponded by e-mail, 142 00:05:47,136 --> 00:05:48,904 and we hit it off instantly. 143 00:05:48,938 --> 00:05:50,772 So I decided, "what the heck?" 144 00:05:50,807 --> 00:05:53,508 I took a gamble and went to Russia to meet her. 145 00:05:53,543 --> 00:05:54,743 Uh, mail-order bride? 146 00:05:54,777 --> 00:05:57,078 Exotic, expensive online matchmaking service. 147 00:05:57,113 --> 00:05:58,780 Got it. 148 00:05:58,815 --> 00:06:00,982 I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. 149 00:06:01,017 --> 00:06:03,118 She said she felt the same way, so we got married. 150 00:06:03,152 --> 00:06:04,319 Then, two months later, 151 00:06:04,353 --> 00:06:06,788 she goes out for groceries and never comes back. 152 00:06:08,024 --> 00:06:09,491 That is just wrong... 153 00:06:09,525 --> 00:06:12,127 her breaking your heart like that. 154 00:06:12,161 --> 00:06:13,428 I blame the website. 155 00:06:13,463 --> 00:06:16,498 They promised to thoroughly vet these women. 156 00:06:16,532 --> 00:06:17,966 I want my $6,000 back, 157 00:06:18,000 --> 00:06:21,403 plus the $3,886 I spent on the engagement ring. 158 00:06:21,437 --> 00:06:23,305 I'm sorry. There's really not a case here... 159 00:06:23,339 --> 00:06:26,241 We'll go after them for breach of collateral contractual obligations. 160 00:06:26,275 --> 00:06:29,211 I'll file and serve the complaint this afternoon. 161 00:06:31,881 --> 00:06:34,549 Jane got a meeting with the principal this afternoon, 162 00:06:34,584 --> 00:06:36,918 and we're gonna make sure justice is served. 163 00:06:36,953 --> 00:06:37,886 - "We"? - Mm-hmm. 164 00:06:37,920 --> 00:06:39,588 Fred, this is the first time 165 00:06:39,622 --> 00:06:42,757 I have ever looked forward to going to the principal's office. 166 00:06:42,792 --> 00:06:43,992 Who keeps texting you? 167 00:06:44,026 --> 00:06:47,562 The fashion club president made me a Facebook fan page, 168 00:06:47,597 --> 00:06:51,099 and now I am the most popular girl at school... 169 00:06:51,133 --> 00:06:52,400 again. 170 00:06:52,435 --> 00:06:54,469 And this time, I didn't even have to eat a banana 171 00:06:54,504 --> 00:06:56,471 in a way that made the boys blush. 172 00:06:56,506 --> 00:06:58,440 Excuse me, but are you an actor? 173 00:06:58,474 --> 00:07:01,142 Why, yes, I am. Have you seen my work? 174 00:07:01,177 --> 00:07:02,377 Not you... him. 175 00:07:02,411 --> 00:07:03,945 I'm casting a commercial 176 00:07:03,980 --> 00:07:06,314 for the new energy drink adrenaline rush, 177 00:07:06,349 --> 00:07:07,415 and you're perfect. 178 00:07:07,450 --> 00:07:08,817 - He is? - I am? 179 00:07:08,851 --> 00:07:11,119 Wait. But he's not even an actor. 180 00:07:11,153 --> 00:07:12,487 How hard can it be, right? 181 00:07:12,522 --> 00:07:14,256 Uh... 182 00:07:14,290 --> 00:07:16,024 You have the exact look I've been searching for. 183 00:07:16,058 --> 00:07:17,926 Well, I... I guess I have been known to exude 184 00:07:17,960 --> 00:07:19,394 a certain "je ne sais quoi". 185 00:07:20,396 --> 00:07:21,897 So you're in? 186 00:07:21,931 --> 00:07:24,299 Uh, why not? 187 00:07:24,333 --> 00:07:26,668 All right. Give my office a call. 188 00:07:26,702 --> 00:07:28,670 Wow! Who knew it was so easy 189 00:07:28,704 --> 00:07:31,172 to get work as an actor in this town? 190 00:07:34,377 --> 00:07:37,379 Well, you know, everyone needs to eat dinner. 191 00:07:37,413 --> 00:07:39,748 Or is this lunch? 192 00:07:40,483 --> 00:07:41,616 Oh... 193 00:07:41,651 --> 00:07:42,717 I've been spotted. 194 00:07:42,752 --> 00:07:43,985 Paparazzi? 195 00:07:44,020 --> 00:07:45,820 A patient. And now she's waving. 196 00:07:45,855 --> 00:07:48,189 I'm sorry. Do you mind if I just... 197 00:07:48,224 --> 00:07:51,626 Of course not. You got to give the fans what they want. 198 00:07:54,096 --> 00:07:55,764 Oh, um... 199 00:07:55,798 --> 00:07:57,566 Uh... 200 00:07:58,868 --> 00:08:00,268 It's my boyfriend's phone. 201 00:08:00,303 --> 00:08:02,837 It's... he's a neurosurgeon. 202 00:08:02,872 --> 00:08:05,373 Oh, I should actually probably get this 203 00:08:05,408 --> 00:08:07,642 in case it's an emergency. 204 00:08:07,677 --> 00:08:09,144 Dr. Kendal's phone. 205 00:08:09,178 --> 00:08:12,948 He's not available right now. May I take a message? 206 00:08:12,982 --> 00:08:15,216 Sure, I'll tell him. 207 00:08:15,251 --> 00:08:16,985 Okay. 208 00:08:17,019 --> 00:08:19,287 Thanks... Sherry. 209 00:08:21,924 --> 00:08:22,891 Good news. 210 00:08:22,925 --> 00:08:24,759 Mrs. Shapiro's headaches have stopped, 211 00:08:24,794 --> 00:08:26,761 and she's making a strudel to thank me. 212 00:08:26,796 --> 00:08:27,762 How thoughtful. 213 00:08:27,797 --> 00:08:28,930 Oh, by the by, 214 00:08:28,965 --> 00:08:31,232 I answered your phone, in case it was an emergency, 215 00:08:31,267 --> 00:08:32,067 but it wasn't. 216 00:08:32,101 --> 00:08:33,935 It was Sherry. 217 00:08:34,804 --> 00:08:35,971 Thanks. 218 00:08:36,005 --> 00:08:40,442 Oh, she said she'd be up late, so feel free to call. 219 00:08:40,476 --> 00:08:41,543 Okay. 220 00:08:41,577 --> 00:08:42,677 Okay. 221 00:08:42,712 --> 00:08:44,412 I am famished. You ready to order? 222 00:08:44,447 --> 00:08:46,781 Yes, I am. 223 00:08:46,816 --> 00:08:48,516 So... 224 00:08:48,551 --> 00:08:50,752 Sherry-who-stays-up-late... 225 00:08:50,786 --> 00:08:52,387 is she also a... a patient? 226 00:08:52,421 --> 00:08:53,455 Sherry? No. 227 00:08:53,489 --> 00:08:56,024 Uh, I'm gonna have the chicken parm. You? 228 00:08:56,058 --> 00:08:58,593 Grilled salmon. I'm just wondering. 229 00:08:58,628 --> 00:09:01,196 Sherry would be... 230 00:09:01,230 --> 00:09:03,898 She's another woman I'm also dating. 231 00:09:03,933 --> 00:09:06,668 I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. What? 232 00:09:06,702 --> 00:09:08,236 I really like you. 233 00:09:08,270 --> 00:09:10,872 You're smart. You are pretty. 234 00:09:10,906 --> 00:09:12,507 You make me laugh. 235 00:09:12,541 --> 00:09:13,908 I'm sensing a "but." 236 00:09:13,943 --> 00:09:15,744 I... I didn't think we were exclusive. 237 00:09:15,778 --> 00:09:17,078 I mean, we just started dating. 238 00:09:17,113 --> 00:09:19,080 I'm sure you're seeing other people, too. 239 00:09:19,115 --> 00:09:21,082 Totally. Tons of people. 240 00:09:22,284 --> 00:09:23,218 Oh! 241 00:09:23,252 --> 00:09:24,519 So glad that's out in the open, 242 00:09:24,553 --> 00:09:27,922 'cause I... I wasn't sure if you were dating other people, 243 00:09:27,957 --> 00:09:31,026 too, also, as well as me... 244 00:09:31,060 --> 00:09:34,229 as well as I am seeing other people. 245 00:09:35,097 --> 00:09:36,498 You know, on second thought, 246 00:09:36,532 --> 00:09:37,866 maybe I won't have the grilled salmon. 247 00:09:37,900 --> 00:09:41,336 Oh, seriously? Another patient. Ugh. 248 00:09:41,370 --> 00:09:43,271 Excuse me. I will be right back. 249 00:09:43,305 --> 00:09:45,073 Sure. 250 00:09:54,674 --> 00:09:57,675 Then he told me Sherry was just someone else he was dating. 251 00:09:57,700 --> 00:09:58,900 Just like that. 252 00:09:59,210 --> 00:10:02,879 So I said, "I'm totally okay with you seeing other people." 253 00:10:02,913 --> 00:10:05,348 "In fact, I'm seeing other people, too." 254 00:10:05,382 --> 00:10:06,683 Ah... 255 00:10:06,717 --> 00:10:09,319 I know I shouldn't be upset, 256 00:10:09,353 --> 00:10:13,189 but I stupidly thought that we were exclusive. 257 00:10:13,224 --> 00:10:16,092 I mean, what was I thinking? We hardly know each other. 258 00:10:16,127 --> 00:10:18,161 Face it, sweetie... you're in new Jersey. 259 00:10:18,195 --> 00:10:19,562 What? I'm where? 260 00:10:19,597 --> 00:10:23,133 Relationships are like a road trip up the eastern seaboard. 261 00:10:23,167 --> 00:10:25,235 You start off in sunny Florida, 262 00:10:25,269 --> 00:10:28,271 and if you're lucky, you end up in New York City. 263 00:10:28,305 --> 00:10:30,774 New Jersey is where you're at after a few dates. 264 00:10:30,808 --> 00:10:32,742 - I don't want to be in Jersey. - No one does. 265 00:10:32,777 --> 00:10:34,511 You want to go straight to Manhattan. 266 00:10:34,545 --> 00:10:36,646 They have theater and Kelly Ripa. 267 00:10:36,680 --> 00:10:38,348 But we slept together. 268 00:10:38,382 --> 00:10:40,517 On your first date, when you were still in Miami. 269 00:10:40,551 --> 00:10:43,052 Oh, Julia's here. 270 00:10:46,724 --> 00:10:47,857 Hi. 271 00:10:47,892 --> 00:10:48,958 Hi. 272 00:10:48,993 --> 00:10:50,593 I can't believe you got a meeting so soon. 273 00:10:50,628 --> 00:10:52,195 Well, I threatened to go to the school board, 274 00:10:52,229 --> 00:10:54,798 and, magically, his schedule opened up. 275 00:10:54,832 --> 00:10:55,932 Oh, where's Nina? 276 00:10:55,966 --> 00:10:57,300 Her dad didn't let her come. 277 00:10:57,334 --> 00:10:58,568 Should we reschedule? 278 00:10:58,602 --> 00:11:00,003 Oh, no, she knows I'm here, 279 00:11:00,037 --> 00:11:02,238 and I'm supposed to call her the minute the meeting's over. 280 00:11:02,273 --> 00:11:03,706 Let's do it. 281 00:11:06,710 --> 00:11:08,912 The dissolution of Hank Spencer's marriage 282 00:11:08,946 --> 00:11:10,513 is no one's fault, and we ask you to dismiss. 283 00:11:10,548 --> 00:11:13,149 Their "matchmaking service" is nothing more than a scam. 284 00:11:13,184 --> 00:11:15,285 On behalf of my client, I resent your tone. 285 00:11:15,319 --> 00:11:16,953 On behalf of my client, I resent you. 286 00:11:16,987 --> 00:11:19,255 What exactly are you alleging? 287 00:11:19,290 --> 00:11:21,024 The woman he met and ultimately married 288 00:11:21,058 --> 00:11:22,358 racked up credit-card bills 289 00:11:22,393 --> 00:11:24,127 and absconded with her engagement ring. 290 00:11:24,161 --> 00:11:26,863 International Brides didn't arrange a marriage... 291 00:11:26,897 --> 00:11:29,032 they arranged to have this man's heart broken 292 00:11:29,066 --> 00:11:30,233 and his wallet stolen. 293 00:11:30,267 --> 00:11:33,203 Mr. Kent, marriages end for a variety of reasons, 294 00:11:33,237 --> 00:11:35,972 and California is a no-fault divorce state. 295 00:11:36,006 --> 00:11:38,975 If I may, I'd like opposing counsel to tell the court 296 00:11:39,009 --> 00:11:41,477 how the women on their website are vetted. 297 00:11:41,512 --> 00:11:43,613 Let's hear it, counselor. 298 00:11:43,647 --> 00:11:44,914 My client screens for arrests, 299 00:11:44,949 --> 00:11:46,850 and their BIOs are verified by an independent party. 300 00:11:46,884 --> 00:11:49,419 You charge 6 grand for that? 301 00:11:49,453 --> 00:11:52,288 52% of all marriages in the United States fail. 302 00:11:52,323 --> 00:11:54,891 Only 10% of our marriages end in divorce. 303 00:11:54,925 --> 00:11:57,994 So whatever the company's doing seems to be working. 304 00:11:58,028 --> 00:12:00,597 Nevertheless, your company was negligent in this case. 305 00:12:00,631 --> 00:12:01,764 There's a difference 306 00:12:01,832 --> 00:12:04,634 between negligent service and being unlucky in love. 307 00:12:04,668 --> 00:12:06,970 Despite your passion, 308 00:12:07,004 --> 00:12:09,339 you have failed to prove a prima facie case. 309 00:12:09,373 --> 00:12:11,374 I am granting the motion to dismiss. 310 00:12:16,213 --> 00:12:18,715 Principal Blake, this is a very simple matter. 311 00:12:18,749 --> 00:12:21,484 My client wants to go to prom with her girlfriend. 312 00:12:21,518 --> 00:12:24,053 How about you each buy a singles ticket? 313 00:12:24,088 --> 00:12:26,356 You show up together, you leave together. Same thing. 314 00:12:26,390 --> 00:12:27,790 Except we're not single. 315 00:12:27,825 --> 00:12:29,692 And the couples tickets includes 316 00:12:29,727 --> 00:12:32,662 a couples photo, flowers, and a box of chocolate hearts. 317 00:12:32,696 --> 00:12:33,930 Not to mention 318 00:12:33,964 --> 00:12:36,232 single students get assigned to random seats at dinner. 319 00:12:36,267 --> 00:12:38,067 We'd like to sit with each other. 320 00:12:38,102 --> 00:12:40,603 I would love to help, but same-sex couples 321 00:12:40,638 --> 00:12:42,972 at school dances violate school policy. 322 00:12:43,007 --> 00:12:46,242 But when the school's policy violates their civil rights, 323 00:12:46,277 --> 00:12:49,979 then isn't it your job to bring it up to the superintendent? 324 00:12:50,014 --> 00:12:51,581 Oh, I'm sorry. 325 00:12:51,615 --> 00:12:53,950 I posed that as a question, but it's actually a statement. 326 00:12:53,984 --> 00:12:56,753 So if you don't bring it up to the superintendent, 327 00:12:56,787 --> 00:12:58,121 trust me, I will. 328 00:12:59,223 --> 00:13:00,990 You've made your point. 329 00:13:01,025 --> 00:13:03,793 I will call the superintendent tomorrow 330 00:13:03,827 --> 00:13:05,228 and express your concerns. 331 00:13:05,262 --> 00:13:06,229 How does that sound? 332 00:13:06,263 --> 00:13:09,732 Well, thank you for your cooperation. 333 00:13:12,836 --> 00:13:15,471 Hi... Hank. 334 00:13:15,506 --> 00:13:16,973 What's going on in here? 335 00:13:17,007 --> 00:13:18,808 We're discussing our next move. 336 00:13:18,842 --> 00:13:21,377 Well, you've heard the judge... 337 00:13:21,412 --> 00:13:23,947 the case is over, so... no next move. 338 00:13:23,981 --> 00:13:26,616 I had a revelation. We shouldn't be suing International Brides. 339 00:13:26,650 --> 00:13:28,818 That's not a revelation... it's the judge's ruling. 340 00:13:28,852 --> 00:13:31,321 We are going after Irina. Hank says she's still in the U.S. 341 00:13:31,355 --> 00:13:32,655 I saw her at my gym last week. 342 00:13:32,690 --> 00:13:34,791 She was using the membership that I bought for her. 343 00:13:35,726 --> 00:13:37,393 Okay, you can't sue a woman 344 00:13:37,428 --> 00:13:38,661 for breaking your heart. 345 00:13:38,696 --> 00:13:41,397 Cause of action is conversion, not to mention 346 00:13:41,432 --> 00:13:43,466 intentional infliction of emotional distress. 347 00:13:43,500 --> 00:13:46,202 Seriously? You're dusting off the old tort of outrage? 348 00:13:46,236 --> 00:13:48,638 Who are you... young Abe Lincoln, attorney at law? 349 00:13:48,672 --> 00:13:49,639 Hank, are you outraged? 350 00:13:49,673 --> 00:13:51,674 - Outraged. - There you go. 351 00:13:54,178 --> 00:13:56,412 As you can see, a threat can be highly effective. 352 00:13:56,447 --> 00:13:58,548 - That was awesome, Jane. - Well, thank you. 353 00:13:58,582 --> 00:14:00,316 What about me? What about me? 354 00:14:00,351 --> 00:14:01,217 Amazing. 355 00:14:01,251 --> 00:14:02,986 This is all gonna work out. 356 00:14:03,020 --> 00:14:04,687 Mm... 357 00:14:04,722 --> 00:14:06,689 Hey. 358 00:14:06,724 --> 00:14:08,224 My car's gone. 359 00:14:09,727 --> 00:14:10,860 Excuse me. 360 00:14:11,628 --> 00:14:14,263 Where's the other car? It was right here. 361 00:14:14,298 --> 00:14:15,565 Tow truck just left. 362 00:14:15,599 --> 00:14:18,034 This is a faculty lot... no student parking. 363 00:14:18,068 --> 00:14:19,969 You told her to park here. 364 00:14:20,004 --> 00:14:21,904 I would never tell a student they could park here. 365 00:14:21,939 --> 00:14:24,307 We saw you direct her to this spot. 366 00:14:24,341 --> 00:14:26,476 Uh, is... is there a problem? 367 00:14:26,510 --> 00:14:28,778 Yes, your security guard had Julia's car towed. 368 00:14:28,812 --> 00:14:31,080 Well, every student knows they can't park here. 369 00:14:31,115 --> 00:14:33,383 It carries an automatic three-day suspension, 370 00:14:33,417 --> 00:14:34,984 which means... 371 00:14:35,019 --> 00:14:38,354 Which means Julia is ineligible to attend prom. 372 00:14:38,389 --> 00:14:39,355 Afraid so. 373 00:14:39,390 --> 00:14:40,623 What?! Jane... 374 00:14:40,657 --> 00:14:41,758 This was all a setup. 375 00:14:41,792 --> 00:14:43,926 I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. 376 00:14:43,961 --> 00:14:47,196 I, uh, won't be bothering the superintendent tomorrow. 377 00:14:47,231 --> 00:14:50,199 Forget the superintendent. We'll see you in court. 378 00:14:50,234 --> 00:14:54,337 Oh, and in case you couldn't tell by the kind of car I drive, 379 00:14:54,371 --> 00:14:55,972 I'm really good at my job. 380 00:15:04,637 --> 00:15:08,273 This is the faculty parking lot at Mountainside High 381 00:15:08,307 --> 00:15:10,442 yesterday at 5:00 P.M.... 382 00:15:10,476 --> 00:15:11,476 no cars. 383 00:15:11,511 --> 00:15:13,278 Well, except for my Porsche. 384 00:15:13,312 --> 00:15:15,580 In fact, there are so many empty spaces, 385 00:15:15,615 --> 00:15:18,049 there's enough room for a three-ring circus, 386 00:15:18,084 --> 00:15:19,551 ooh, and a Nordstrom's rack. 387 00:15:19,585 --> 00:15:22,521 Yet the school still towed my client's car. 388 00:15:22,555 --> 00:15:23,622 She violated policy. 389 00:15:23,656 --> 00:15:26,057 Because the security guard told her to. 390 00:15:26,092 --> 00:15:26,992 And who are you? 391 00:15:27,026 --> 00:15:29,094 Stacy. I'm Jane's BFF. 392 00:15:29,128 --> 00:15:31,463 I didn't ask how you signed her yearbook. 393 00:15:31,497 --> 00:15:33,765 I meant who are you in relation to this case? 394 00:15:33,799 --> 00:15:35,500 I'm a... witness. 395 00:15:35,535 --> 00:15:36,501 Mm-hmm. 396 00:15:36,536 --> 00:15:37,469 Mr. Blake, 397 00:15:37,503 --> 00:15:39,838 is Jane's BFF correct... 398 00:15:39,872 --> 00:15:42,440 this student was told to park in the faculty lot? 399 00:15:42,475 --> 00:15:43,475 Not to my knowledge. 400 00:15:43,509 --> 00:15:44,543 Liar. 401 00:15:44,577 --> 00:15:46,311 Why are you wasting the time 402 00:15:46,345 --> 00:15:47,579 of a very important judge? 403 00:15:47,613 --> 00:15:50,348 This seems more like a matter for the student council. 404 00:15:50,383 --> 00:15:52,450 That being said, I think we can all agree 405 00:15:52,485 --> 00:15:54,185 this was an after-hours mistake. 406 00:15:54,220 --> 00:15:56,254 Wait, your honor, before you bang your gavel, 407 00:15:56,289 --> 00:15:59,090 you should know that the parking violation was just a pretext. 408 00:15:59,125 --> 00:16:00,625 A pretext for what? 409 00:16:00,660 --> 00:16:02,861 Julia Campbell asked permission 410 00:16:02,895 --> 00:16:05,730 to go to the prom with her girlfriend, and she was denied. 411 00:16:05,765 --> 00:16:07,933 I am now requesting a writ of mandate, 412 00:16:07,967 --> 00:16:09,167 pursuant to section 1085 413 00:16:09,201 --> 00:16:10,902 of the California Code of Civil Procedure, 414 00:16:10,937 --> 00:16:12,704 asking that the court require the school 415 00:16:12,738 --> 00:16:15,340 to allow my client to attend prom with her chosen partner. 416 00:16:15,374 --> 00:16:17,676 How did you say all that in one breath? 417 00:16:17,710 --> 00:16:18,843 Do you practice? 418 00:16:18,878 --> 00:16:20,512 Special exercises? 419 00:16:20,546 --> 00:16:22,581 Your honor, this is an issue for the school board. 420 00:16:22,615 --> 00:16:25,417 Ms. Campbell is being denied her freedom of association. 421 00:16:25,451 --> 00:16:26,918 We're in the right place. 422 00:16:26,953 --> 00:16:29,487 This has nothing to do with free association, your honor. 423 00:16:29,522 --> 00:16:31,489 It's about safety concerns for Miss Campbell. 424 00:16:31,524 --> 00:16:33,692 There's a real possibility of violence 425 00:16:33,726 --> 00:16:37,062 in reaction to a gay couple at prom. 426 00:16:37,096 --> 00:16:39,230 My friends know I'm a lesbian, 427 00:16:39,265 --> 00:16:41,433 and they voted me onto the prom committee. 428 00:16:41,467 --> 00:16:44,035 My client makes an excellent point. 429 00:16:44,070 --> 00:16:46,037 Oh, and even if safety were a concern, 430 00:16:46,072 --> 00:16:47,872 in Fricke vs. Lynch, the court ruled 431 00:16:47,907 --> 00:16:50,709 that schools must protect gay students from bodily harm. 432 00:16:52,044 --> 00:16:55,080 I'll review the citings and issue an opinion forthwith. 433 00:16:55,114 --> 00:16:57,649 Ooh, just as a friendly reminder, prom is in two days. 434 00:16:57,683 --> 00:16:59,918 "Forthwith" means "soon," Ms. Bingum. 435 00:17:00,820 --> 00:17:02,220 Can I bang my gavel now, 436 00:17:02,254 --> 00:17:05,390 or maybe Ms. Bingum's BFF would like to do it? 437 00:17:05,424 --> 00:17:07,726 Not a chance. 438 00:17:07,760 --> 00:17:11,696 Ms. Nesterenko, what first drew you to my client's profile? 439 00:17:11,731 --> 00:17:14,466 Hank seemed like a powerful man. 440 00:17:14,500 --> 00:17:16,735 He said he ran the court, 441 00:17:16,769 --> 00:17:19,571 but when I found out he was just a bailiff... 442 00:17:20,906 --> 00:17:22,507 ...I didn't mind. 443 00:17:22,541 --> 00:17:24,442 Well, you say that now, but didn't you leave him 444 00:17:24,477 --> 00:17:26,678 as soon as you found out he wasn't rich or powerful? 445 00:17:26,712 --> 00:17:27,712 No. 446 00:17:27,747 --> 00:17:29,314 I thought I loved Hank. 447 00:17:29,348 --> 00:17:30,915 He wanted to get married, 448 00:17:30,950 --> 00:17:33,618 and I got caught up in the excitement. 449 00:17:33,653 --> 00:17:36,488 Help me understand something... 450 00:17:36,522 --> 00:17:39,257 how do you go from believing you love someone 451 00:17:39,291 --> 00:17:41,626 to never wanting to see them again? 452 00:17:41,661 --> 00:17:42,861 I had a change of heart. 453 00:17:42,895 --> 00:17:44,596 You just took off. 454 00:17:44,630 --> 00:17:46,631 You just left. 455 00:17:46,666 --> 00:17:50,435 No "goodbye," no "I'm sorry." 456 00:17:50,469 --> 00:17:51,936 You told this man you loved him, 457 00:17:51,971 --> 00:17:54,773 and you broke up with him in a text message. 458 00:17:54,807 --> 00:17:56,441 Are you ashamed of yourself?! 459 00:17:56,475 --> 00:17:58,076 Objection... badgering. 460 00:17:58,110 --> 00:18:00,311 It's okay. He's right. 461 00:18:00,346 --> 00:18:02,514 Hank... 462 00:18:02,548 --> 00:18:05,750 I'm not proud of how I handled the situation. 463 00:18:05,785 --> 00:18:08,086 I'm very sorry. 464 00:18:08,120 --> 00:18:10,989 I never meant to hurt you. 465 00:18:13,893 --> 00:18:17,095 No more questions. 466 00:18:18,764 --> 00:18:20,932 I'm sorry you had to sit through that. 467 00:18:20,966 --> 00:18:22,834 Well, at least she apologized. 468 00:18:22,868 --> 00:18:24,135 Now it's my turn. 469 00:18:24,170 --> 00:18:26,471 I'm sorry I encouraged you, Hank, 470 00:18:26,505 --> 00:18:28,640 but we don't have a chance. 471 00:18:28,674 --> 00:18:30,108 Uh... 472 00:18:30,142 --> 00:18:32,410 I can't prove she set out to deceive you. 473 00:18:32,445 --> 00:18:34,079 How great was that? 474 00:18:34,113 --> 00:18:35,280 What are you talking about? 475 00:18:35,314 --> 00:18:36,481 That woman is a fraud. 476 00:18:36,515 --> 00:18:39,250 She can't say she's sorry but also keep the ring. 477 00:18:39,285 --> 00:18:40,852 It's totally inconsistent behavior. 478 00:18:40,886 --> 00:18:43,088 Not to mention... she couldn't sustain eye contact 479 00:18:43,122 --> 00:18:44,689 during that lame apology of hers. 480 00:18:44,724 --> 00:18:45,657 It's a classic tell. 481 00:18:45,691 --> 00:18:47,525 I was just saying we should drop this. 482 00:18:47,526 --> 00:18:48,835 Are you kidding me? 483 00:18:48,861 --> 00:18:52,230 Hank, no offense... I don't like her, and I don't trust her. 484 00:18:52,264 --> 00:18:54,065 I just got off the phone with Teri, 485 00:18:54,100 --> 00:18:56,568 and she's running a full background check. 486 00:18:56,602 --> 00:18:59,337 Forget what I said. 487 00:19:04,877 --> 00:19:05,810 Hello. 488 00:19:05,845 --> 00:19:08,413 Hi. I'm so glad you're here. 489 00:19:08,447 --> 00:19:10,682 Actually not sure how much time I've got. 490 00:19:10,716 --> 00:19:13,351 I'm waiting for a judge to issue a decision, so... 491 00:19:13,385 --> 00:19:15,920 You got awfully quiet yesterday after Sherry called. 492 00:19:17,289 --> 00:19:19,591 And I... oh, I'm sorry about that. 493 00:19:19,625 --> 00:19:21,593 I should have turned the ringer off. 494 00:19:21,627 --> 00:19:22,827 I'm not on call. 495 00:19:22,862 --> 00:19:26,431 So it's not a patient or the hospital. 496 00:19:26,465 --> 00:19:28,500 Really could be anyone. 497 00:19:28,534 --> 00:19:31,402 Look, I, uh... 498 00:19:31,437 --> 00:19:33,972 I'm really enjoying getting to know you. 499 00:19:34,006 --> 00:19:35,907 I'm just... I'm not ready to commit. 500 00:19:35,941 --> 00:19:37,275 I wouldn't expect you to. 501 00:19:37,309 --> 00:19:38,443 So we're cool? 502 00:19:38,477 --> 00:19:40,812 Totally cool. 503 00:19:42,148 --> 00:19:44,415 Um, just one question... 504 00:19:44,450 --> 00:19:46,017 other than Sherry... 505 00:19:46,051 --> 00:19:49,154 how many other women are you dating? 506 00:19:49,922 --> 00:19:51,089 One or... 507 00:19:51,123 --> 00:19:53,391 two? 508 00:19:53,425 --> 00:19:54,826 Times Square on New Year's Eve? 509 00:19:55,895 --> 00:19:57,695 Oh, oh. That's my phone... my phone. 510 00:19:57,730 --> 00:19:59,631 Um... 511 00:20:00,800 --> 00:20:02,500 Hello? 512 00:20:02,535 --> 00:20:03,902 Oh, what do you need? 513 00:20:03,936 --> 00:20:06,771 Judge Wright will be e-mailing her verdict within the hour. 514 00:20:06,806 --> 00:20:08,840 Julia and Nina are on their way to your office. 515 00:20:11,277 --> 00:20:12,277 Okay. 516 00:20:12,311 --> 00:20:13,444 Bye. 517 00:20:14,580 --> 00:20:15,747 I am so sorry. 518 00:20:15,781 --> 00:20:18,650 Uh, you know what? I should get back to the office. 519 00:20:18,684 --> 00:20:21,519 It could be decision time. 520 00:20:21,554 --> 00:20:22,554 Bye. 521 00:20:22,588 --> 00:20:24,255 Bye. 522 00:20:27,760 --> 00:20:30,228 Jane, I'm so nervous. What if the judge says no? 523 00:20:30,262 --> 00:20:31,462 What if she says yes? 524 00:20:31,497 --> 00:20:33,765 We're way behind in our prom planning. 525 00:20:33,799 --> 00:20:35,867 Now, Nina, you have great bone structure. 526 00:20:35,901 --> 00:20:38,670 You would look fantastic in an updo. 527 00:20:38,704 --> 00:20:39,637 Thanks. 528 00:20:39,672 --> 00:20:41,472 Julia said you were awesome in court. 529 00:20:41,507 --> 00:20:43,107 I'm sorry I couldn't be there. 530 00:20:43,142 --> 00:20:44,309 I understand. 531 00:20:45,644 --> 00:20:46,744 Dad? 532 00:20:46,779 --> 00:20:47,946 Nina, I want you to come home. 533 00:20:47,980 --> 00:20:50,682 Please, just let me wait for the verdict, okay? 534 00:20:50,716 --> 00:20:54,319 Mr. Dunn, do you have a problem with your daughter being gay? 535 00:20:54,353 --> 00:20:55,720 You're Julia's attorney? 536 00:20:55,754 --> 00:20:57,488 That's right. 537 00:20:57,523 --> 00:21:01,025 I have a problem with anything that distracts my daughter from her studies. 538 00:21:01,060 --> 00:21:02,927 She has an A.P. history test tomorrow. 539 00:21:02,962 --> 00:21:04,929 Excuse me. I just got the call. 540 00:21:04,964 --> 00:21:06,364 The judge ruled in your favor. 541 00:21:06,398 --> 00:21:07,298 What? 542 00:21:07,333 --> 00:21:09,033 We can go to prom together? 543 00:21:09,068 --> 00:21:10,368 Start breaking in the heels, girls. 544 00:21:10,402 --> 00:21:11,669 You don't want to get blisters. 545 00:21:12,705 --> 00:21:14,873 Hold your heels. I have some bad news. 546 00:21:14,907 --> 00:21:17,775 The school's lawyer issued an immediate statement... 547 00:21:17,810 --> 00:21:19,244 they're canceling prom. 548 00:21:20,379 --> 00:21:22,180 I don't understand. 549 00:21:23,515 --> 00:21:25,783 Apparently, if a lesbian couple is going to prom, 550 00:21:25,818 --> 00:21:27,819 then the school isn't having one. 551 00:21:29,488 --> 00:21:32,056 Everybody's gonna hate us. 552 00:21:38,264 --> 00:21:41,566 Ooh, fancy drinks. What are we celebrating? 553 00:21:41,600 --> 00:21:44,335 We are celebrating my commercial. 554 00:21:44,370 --> 00:21:46,905 I thought we should hobnob with some celebs. 555 00:21:46,939 --> 00:21:49,707 I think I saw Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel. 556 00:21:49,742 --> 00:21:51,342 Doubtful. They broke up. 557 00:21:51,377 --> 00:21:54,812 Now she's trying too hard to prove that she's okay with it. 558 00:21:54,847 --> 00:21:57,882 So, we need to discuss your acting gig. 559 00:21:57,917 --> 00:21:59,183 Oh. I'm a natural. I'll be fine. 560 00:21:59,218 --> 00:22:02,287 You need to take this seriously. 561 00:22:02,321 --> 00:22:03,655 I brought you a book. 562 00:22:05,724 --> 00:22:08,960 "Acting: it's harder than it looks." 563 00:22:08,994 --> 00:22:10,828 Promise me you'll read it, okay? 564 00:22:10,863 --> 00:22:12,563 Anything to make you happy. 565 00:22:15,000 --> 00:22:17,101 We still need to finish your evaluation. 566 00:22:17,136 --> 00:22:18,269 Oh, can it wait? 567 00:22:18,304 --> 00:22:20,271 I'm working, and I'm kind of under the gun. 568 00:22:20,306 --> 00:22:21,306 The lesbian case? 569 00:22:21,340 --> 00:22:22,373 That's right. 570 00:22:22,408 --> 00:22:24,575 The prom was canceled. Move on. 571 00:22:24,610 --> 00:22:26,711 It's just not that easy. 572 00:22:26,745 --> 00:22:28,513 Which brings me back to your evaluation. 573 00:22:28,547 --> 00:22:30,915 You get too involved with your clients. 574 00:22:30,950 --> 00:22:33,051 You need to learn when to let go. 575 00:22:33,085 --> 00:22:34,619 Especially when they're pro bono 576 00:22:34,653 --> 00:22:36,220 and the firm isn't making any money. 577 00:22:36,255 --> 00:22:37,622 It's like you're in my head. 578 00:22:37,656 --> 00:22:39,490 Hmm. I'm going home. 579 00:22:39,525 --> 00:22:40,725 Great. Get some rest. 580 00:22:40,759 --> 00:22:43,061 I'm going home to make a pot of coffee 581 00:22:43,095 --> 00:22:46,531 and figure out a way to force the principal to reinstate prom. 582 00:22:46,565 --> 00:22:50,068 Schools are supposed to teach fairness and equality, 583 00:22:50,102 --> 00:22:52,170 so I will not just move on. 584 00:22:52,204 --> 00:22:53,871 Bingum, did you just hear anything I said? 585 00:22:53,906 --> 00:22:56,874 Oh, I'm sorry. No. 586 00:22:56,909 --> 00:22:58,343 You know, you should probably 587 00:22:58,377 --> 00:23:00,945 add "distracted" to my evaluation. 588 00:23:04,349 --> 00:23:07,349 Mr. Parker, your reaction to the prom being canceled? 589 00:23:07,375 --> 00:23:09,376 It's sad to see this school twisting itself into a pretzel 590 00:23:09,410 --> 00:23:13,013 to avoid its constitutional obligation to two students. 591 00:23:13,047 --> 00:23:14,815 Jane, this is so crazy! 592 00:23:14,849 --> 00:23:17,517 Yeah, it is. 593 00:23:17,552 --> 00:23:18,385 Thank you. 594 00:23:18,419 --> 00:23:20,253 Parker, what's going on? 595 00:23:21,689 --> 00:23:23,490 You sandbagged me. 596 00:23:23,524 --> 00:23:24,991 Walk with me. 597 00:23:25,026 --> 00:23:26,827 When word got out that the prom was canceled, 598 00:23:26,861 --> 00:23:28,361 we got bombarded with media requests. 599 00:23:28,396 --> 00:23:29,863 You weren't at the office... 600 00:23:29,897 --> 00:23:31,765 You knew I went home. 601 00:23:31,799 --> 00:23:33,200 My bad. 602 00:23:33,234 --> 00:23:35,168 So now that Matt Lauer wants to talk to you, 603 00:23:35,203 --> 00:23:37,103 you suddenly have an interest in my case? 604 00:23:37,138 --> 00:23:38,071 Our case. 605 00:23:38,105 --> 00:23:39,673 And I love the gays... always have. 606 00:23:39,707 --> 00:23:40,640 Fine. Whatever. 607 00:23:40,675 --> 00:23:42,108 As soon as the courthouse opens... 608 00:23:42,143 --> 00:23:44,377 - I filed last night. - After hours? 609 00:23:44,412 --> 00:23:45,512 The clerk owes me a favor. 610 00:23:45,546 --> 00:23:47,514 I got him onto Riviera last year to play a round. 611 00:23:47,548 --> 00:23:48,949 We're due in court after lunch. 612 00:23:48,983 --> 00:23:51,151 So what, exactly, is our case? 613 00:23:51,185 --> 00:23:52,586 It's a double whammy... 614 00:23:52,620 --> 00:23:54,754 a preliminary mandatory injunction 615 00:23:54,789 --> 00:23:57,290 that compels the school to hold the prom 616 00:23:57,325 --> 00:23:59,426 and a declaratory judgment ending discrimination 617 00:23:59,460 --> 00:24:03,063 against same-sex couples at any future functions. 618 00:24:03,097 --> 00:24:04,865 I'm impressed. 619 00:24:04,899 --> 00:24:06,566 I believe in this, Bingum. 620 00:24:07,635 --> 00:24:09,636 Plus, if we win, I'll finally get 621 00:24:09,670 --> 00:24:11,238 that humanitarian society award. 622 00:24:11,272 --> 00:24:13,240 I've had it with those jerks from Slate & Arden 623 00:24:13,274 --> 00:24:16,209 winning for things like handicap ramps and saving the whales. 624 00:24:19,046 --> 00:24:21,715 So, Hank, this may come as a surprise, 625 00:24:21,749 --> 00:24:23,884 but Irina was married before. 626 00:24:23,918 --> 00:24:27,287 She was married to an American from Mississippi for two months. 627 00:24:27,321 --> 00:24:28,388 Then it ended. 628 00:24:28,422 --> 00:24:30,357 Irina met her first husband, Tyler Callahan, 629 00:24:30,391 --> 00:24:32,192 on a different Russian-brides website. 630 00:24:32,226 --> 00:24:33,527 I had no idea. 631 00:24:33,561 --> 00:24:35,095 We hope to get Tyler to testify 632 00:24:35,129 --> 00:24:37,030 so we can establish a pattern of behavior 633 00:24:37,064 --> 00:24:40,133 that proves that Irina preys on lonely men 634 00:24:40,167 --> 00:24:41,601 desperate for love. 635 00:24:41,636 --> 00:24:43,069 You think I'm lonely and desperate? 636 00:24:43,104 --> 00:24:44,671 I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. 637 00:24:44,705 --> 00:24:45,872 Come on, Hank. 638 00:24:45,907 --> 00:24:52,312 Let's get out of the mean lady's office. 639 00:24:56,951 --> 00:24:59,486 Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Are you okay? 640 00:25:02,356 --> 00:25:04,591 I'm relaxing my jaw. 641 00:25:04,625 --> 00:25:06,226 Why are you whispering? 642 00:25:06,260 --> 00:25:08,895 Oh, sorry. I'm saving my vocal cords. 643 00:25:08,930 --> 00:25:10,764 It's in the book that you gave me. 644 00:25:10,798 --> 00:25:12,566 Thank you very much, by the way. 645 00:25:12,600 --> 00:25:13,867 I'm glad I could help. 646 00:25:13,901 --> 00:25:16,903 Oh, hey, uh, would you mind... 647 00:25:16,938 --> 00:25:19,072 running my lines with me? 648 00:25:19,106 --> 00:25:21,074 Of course. 649 00:25:25,046 --> 00:25:26,813 You're the only one with lines. 650 00:25:26,847 --> 00:25:28,281 Yeah, no, um, the book says 651 00:25:28,316 --> 00:25:30,383 that an actor needs a supportive friend 652 00:25:30,418 --> 00:25:32,552 in order to achieve greatness, so... 653 00:25:34,422 --> 00:25:37,057 I turn it on to get it on. Adrenaline rush. 654 00:25:37,091 --> 00:25:38,959 Cut! Can we take that again? 655 00:25:38,993 --> 00:25:40,493 Why did you stop? 656 00:25:40,528 --> 00:25:42,996 I wasn't visualizing my space. You didn't get that? 657 00:25:43,030 --> 00:25:44,164 - Nope. - Oh. 658 00:25:44,198 --> 00:25:46,399 Maybe that's why you're not getting more parts. 659 00:25:46,434 --> 00:25:47,867 Excuse me?! 660 00:25:47,902 --> 00:25:50,837 You read one book, and you think you're some sort of an expert?! 661 00:25:50,871 --> 00:25:52,172 Whoa, whoa, whoa. 662 00:25:52,206 --> 00:25:54,174 The way you're screaming, you're stressing your vocal cords. 663 00:25:54,208 --> 00:25:55,976 I don't care about my vocal cords 664 00:25:56,010 --> 00:25:58,478 or your stupid commercial! 665 00:26:06,354 --> 00:26:08,021 In 1961, 666 00:26:08,055 --> 00:26:10,957 Birmingham was ordered to integrate their public pools, 667 00:26:10,992 --> 00:26:13,760 but the city didn't want African-American kids 668 00:26:13,794 --> 00:26:15,996 swimming alongside Caucasian kids, 669 00:26:16,030 --> 00:26:18,465 so they shut the pools down. 670 00:26:18,499 --> 00:26:21,134 Really? Well, this is news to me. Hold on. 671 00:26:21,168 --> 00:26:24,371 Let me get a pen so I can write some of these fun facts down. 672 00:26:24,372 --> 00:26:25,580 Your Honor, I think you'll agree 673 00:26:25,606 --> 00:26:26,806 we don't need a history lesson here. 674 00:26:26,841 --> 00:26:28,842 No, no. It's not history. 675 00:26:28,876 --> 00:26:31,011 The same thing is happening right now. 676 00:26:31,045 --> 00:26:32,779 Mountainside High was ordered 677 00:26:32,813 --> 00:26:35,181 to grant a gay couple access to their prom, 678 00:26:35,216 --> 00:26:37,484 but the administration didn't want 679 00:26:37,518 --> 00:26:38,685 gay kids dancing near the straight kids, 680 00:26:38,719 --> 00:26:40,353 so they shut the prom down. 681 00:26:40,388 --> 00:26:41,888 You're just pontificating. 682 00:26:41,922 --> 00:26:42,956 Really? 683 00:26:42,990 --> 00:26:45,058 Pontificate this... 684 00:26:45,092 --> 00:26:47,994 Mountainside High is engaging in de facto discrimination 685 00:26:48,029 --> 00:26:50,430 based on the sexual orientation of my client. 686 00:26:50,464 --> 00:26:51,698 The prom's cancellation 687 00:26:51,732 --> 00:26:53,967 has nothing to do with discrimination, 688 00:26:54,001 --> 00:26:55,201 de facto or otherwise. 689 00:26:55,236 --> 00:26:57,404 It has to do with upholding federal policy. 690 00:26:57,438 --> 00:26:58,705 What?! 691 00:26:58,739 --> 00:27:00,573 In 1996, the federal government passed 692 00:27:00,608 --> 00:27:02,742 the defense of marriage act, defining marriage 693 00:27:02,777 --> 00:27:06,546 as the union between one man and one woman. 694 00:27:06,580 --> 00:27:09,315 Oh, please. These girls aren't asking to get married. 695 00:27:09,350 --> 00:27:12,052 They just want to do the electric slide as a couple. 696 00:27:12,086 --> 00:27:14,654 True, but allowing a same-sex couple 697 00:27:14,689 --> 00:27:17,457 to attend prom violates the spirit of the federal law. 698 00:27:17,491 --> 00:27:18,658 Wow. 699 00:27:18,693 --> 00:27:21,828 Isn't it exhausting coming up with all these reasons 700 00:27:21,862 --> 00:27:24,531 to deny Julia and Nina access to their prom? 701 00:27:24,565 --> 00:27:27,967 I mean, imagine what you could do with all that creativity. 702 00:27:28,002 --> 00:27:30,036 I hear scrap-booking is fun. 703 00:27:30,071 --> 00:27:32,772 I will not allow anyone in this court to demean scrap-booking. 704 00:27:34,375 --> 00:27:36,443 Your honor, for the court to order an injunction, 705 00:27:36,477 --> 00:27:38,411 there has to be the risk of irreparable harm. 706 00:27:38,446 --> 00:27:41,081 We're just talking about a dance. 707 00:27:41,115 --> 00:27:43,950 Although the school's argument is a stretch, 708 00:27:43,984 --> 00:27:46,052 I don't see irreparable harm. 709 00:27:46,087 --> 00:27:47,587 The injunction is denied. 710 00:27:47,621 --> 00:27:49,522 However, I do see sufficient evidence 711 00:27:49,557 --> 00:27:51,424 to support a civil rights claim. 712 00:27:51,459 --> 00:27:53,893 Trial for damages will be set for next month. 713 00:27:53,928 --> 00:27:55,028 Next month? 714 00:27:55,062 --> 00:27:57,430 But then these kids won't get a prom. 715 00:27:57,465 --> 00:28:01,301 I didn't go to prom, and I lived. 716 00:28:07,007 --> 00:28:09,109 Mr. Callahan, you met Ms. Nesterenko 717 00:28:09,143 --> 00:28:11,811 on the site Kazak Kuties... is that correct? 718 00:28:11,846 --> 00:28:15,048 Uh, yes, but... you already know that. 719 00:28:15,082 --> 00:28:16,716 Tyler, this is a prep session. 720 00:28:16,751 --> 00:28:18,685 Want you to feel comfortable in court. 721 00:28:18,719 --> 00:28:19,886 Can we keep going? 722 00:28:19,920 --> 00:28:20,820 Of course. 723 00:28:20,855 --> 00:28:23,022 And after you met Irina in Russia, 724 00:28:23,057 --> 00:28:24,357 the two of you got married? 725 00:28:24,391 --> 00:28:26,793 Yep, and then we moved back to Mississippi, 726 00:28:26,827 --> 00:28:28,762 birthplace of Mr. Elvis Presley. 727 00:28:28,796 --> 00:28:30,997 And you are a marketing executive? 728 00:28:31,031 --> 00:28:32,232 Yeah, that's right. 729 00:28:32,266 --> 00:28:33,266 How's business? 730 00:28:33,300 --> 00:28:35,401 Well, it was pretty good for a while, 731 00:28:35,436 --> 00:28:37,871 but marketing is usually the first thing cut 732 00:28:37,905 --> 00:28:39,139 once the economy tanks. 733 00:28:39,173 --> 00:28:40,907 Yeah. And that's when Irina left you? 734 00:28:40,941 --> 00:28:43,143 No. She... she didn't leave me. I left her. 735 00:28:43,177 --> 00:28:43,943 What? 736 00:28:43,978 --> 00:28:44,944 I felt terrible, 737 00:28:44,979 --> 00:28:46,746 but after a couple of months, 738 00:28:46,781 --> 00:28:49,249 I just kind of realized she wasn't right for me. 739 00:28:49,283 --> 00:28:51,384 - You realized that? - Yeah. 740 00:28:51,418 --> 00:28:52,852 I mean, I thought I'd found the one, but... 741 00:28:52,887 --> 00:28:53,920 guess I was wrong. 742 00:28:53,954 --> 00:28:56,089 Did she run up any bills on your credit card? 743 00:28:56,123 --> 00:28:57,223 No. 744 00:28:57,258 --> 00:28:58,558 What about the engagement ring? 745 00:28:58,592 --> 00:28:59,859 She gave it back to me. 746 00:29:01,362 --> 00:29:04,631 Okay, um, I think that's all we need. 747 00:29:04,665 --> 00:29:06,699 Thank you so much for your time. 748 00:29:06,734 --> 00:29:07,700 Thanks. 749 00:29:07,735 --> 00:29:09,435 Thank you. 750 00:29:12,072 --> 00:29:14,874 Wow. I did not see that one coming. 751 00:29:14,909 --> 00:29:16,376 Yeah, I don't get it. 752 00:29:16,410 --> 00:29:19,712 He's a regular guy married to a cute Russian. 753 00:29:19,747 --> 00:29:23,683 The rules of a bad economy... hold on to what you have. 754 00:29:23,717 --> 00:29:26,052 You don't kick it to the curb. 755 00:29:26,086 --> 00:29:29,189 There are exceptions to every rule. 756 00:29:35,195 --> 00:29:36,162 I'm sorry. 757 00:29:36,196 --> 00:29:37,530 For what? 758 00:29:37,564 --> 00:29:41,734 Chapter 7... never underestimate your support network. 759 00:29:41,768 --> 00:29:45,304 Stacy, you are my entire network. 760 00:29:46,606 --> 00:29:50,209 Well, every actor gets carried away. 761 00:29:50,243 --> 00:29:51,243 Yeah. 762 00:29:51,278 --> 00:29:52,978 I shouldn't have been so jealous. 763 00:29:53,013 --> 00:29:55,548 I'm sorry I was insensitive. 764 00:29:55,582 --> 00:29:57,850 I... if you want, I can cancel the commercial. 765 00:29:57,884 --> 00:30:00,486 What? No. No, no, no. 766 00:30:00,520 --> 00:30:03,456 Come on. Let's hear you rehearse. 767 00:30:04,691 --> 00:30:05,991 Okay. 768 00:30:06,026 --> 00:30:07,126 Um... 769 00:30:07,160 --> 00:30:10,896 I turn it on to... get it on. 770 00:30:11,965 --> 00:30:12,898 What's wrong? 771 00:30:12,933 --> 00:30:16,836 Chapter 9... I need some inspiration. 772 00:30:16,870 --> 00:30:19,004 Oh. 773 00:30:22,442 --> 00:30:25,711 Hey, I heard about prom. Sorry. 774 00:30:25,745 --> 00:30:28,547 Yeah, my client deserves better. 775 00:30:28,582 --> 00:30:30,416 Wait, it's 9:00 P.M. on a Friday night, 776 00:30:30,450 --> 00:30:31,484 and you're at the office. 777 00:30:31,518 --> 00:30:32,418 You deserve better. 778 00:30:32,452 --> 00:30:35,421 Yeah, well, you're here, too. 779 00:30:35,455 --> 00:30:38,057 Well, my fiancée ran out on me last week. 780 00:30:38,091 --> 00:30:39,291 What's your excuse? 781 00:30:39,326 --> 00:30:41,494 Um... 782 00:30:41,528 --> 00:30:45,431 the guy that I'm kind of dating said he was busy, 783 00:30:45,465 --> 00:30:47,366 which means he is probably out 784 00:30:47,400 --> 00:30:50,436 with one of the other women he is kind of dating. 785 00:30:50,470 --> 00:30:52,471 Oh. 786 00:30:52,506 --> 00:30:54,106 Want me to beat him up? 787 00:30:54,140 --> 00:30:55,374 Yep. 788 00:30:56,877 --> 00:30:59,512 No, it's... no, it's fine. 789 00:30:59,546 --> 00:31:02,114 I'm really trying to be fine with it. 790 00:31:03,517 --> 00:31:06,852 Well, I shouldn't be giving relationship advice, 791 00:31:06,887 --> 00:31:08,554 but I do know one thing. 792 00:31:08,588 --> 00:31:09,755 What's that? 793 00:31:09,789 --> 00:31:10,823 The guy's an idiot 794 00:31:10,857 --> 00:31:12,725 if he doesn't realize what he has with you. 795 00:31:14,127 --> 00:31:15,628 Thanks. 796 00:31:15,662 --> 00:31:17,263 Yeah. 797 00:31:26,006 --> 00:31:26,972 Good night, Jane. 798 00:31:27,007 --> 00:31:28,541 Good night. 799 00:31:37,845 --> 00:31:40,013 - Good morning. - Don't be so sure. 800 00:31:40,047 --> 00:31:41,948 - What? - Principal Blake just called. 801 00:31:41,982 --> 00:31:43,850 He wants to meet with you and the girls 802 00:31:43,884 --> 00:31:45,185 in his office immediately. 803 00:31:45,219 --> 00:31:46,853 Julia and Nina are on their way. 804 00:31:46,887 --> 00:31:47,854 Did he say why? 805 00:31:47,888 --> 00:31:49,422 No, but to be safe, park off-campus. 806 00:31:49,456 --> 00:31:51,324 Yeah. 807 00:31:52,560 --> 00:31:54,360 I want to make you girls an offer. 808 00:31:57,264 --> 00:31:59,899 A couples ticket to prom?! 809 00:31:59,934 --> 00:32:01,935 What's the catch? 810 00:32:01,969 --> 00:32:04,704 The school board wants to avoid a lengthy legal battle, 811 00:32:04,738 --> 00:32:06,706 so we're reinstating the dance, 812 00:32:06,740 --> 00:32:09,209 and we're letting you and Nina go as a couple. 813 00:32:09,243 --> 00:32:11,477 - Oh! We did it! - We're going to prom! 814 00:32:11,512 --> 00:32:14,881 Wait. You said it was an offer, so what do you want from them?? 815 00:32:14,915 --> 00:32:18,518 We're asking that you drop the case 816 00:32:18,552 --> 00:32:21,855 for declaratory judgment and damages, a quid pro quo. 817 00:32:21,889 --> 00:32:23,656 - Okay. Fine. - Uh, no! 818 00:32:23,691 --> 00:32:25,458 What about Kyle and Charlie in 10th grade? 819 00:32:25,492 --> 00:32:27,160 They won't be allowed to go to their prom as a couple. 820 00:32:27,194 --> 00:32:28,962 You really don't need to worry about them. 821 00:32:30,464 --> 00:32:31,664 Forget it. 822 00:32:31,699 --> 00:32:32,899 Now, listen here, young lady... 823 00:32:32,933 --> 00:32:34,334 No, no! No, you listen here. 824 00:32:35,269 --> 00:32:36,536 You've made an offer. 825 00:32:36,570 --> 00:32:39,272 They will decide whether or not to accept it. 826 00:32:39,306 --> 00:32:41,474 You will not intimidate my daughter... 827 00:32:41,508 --> 00:32:43,843 not anymore. 828 00:32:43,878 --> 00:32:45,378 Nina, I'm so sorry I didn't... 829 00:32:45,412 --> 00:32:47,614 Dad, it's... it's okay. 830 00:32:47,648 --> 00:32:49,816 Your mom would be proud. 831 00:32:52,620 --> 00:32:55,054 Mr. Blake... 832 00:32:55,089 --> 00:32:57,190 Prom will be going on without us. 833 00:32:58,659 --> 00:33:01,461 And we will continue with the lawsuit. 834 00:33:04,999 --> 00:33:06,966 See you in court. 835 00:33:09,503 --> 00:33:11,371 Fine. Fine, I don't need you. 836 00:33:13,407 --> 00:33:16,175 All right, rehearsal is up, everyone. 837 00:33:16,210 --> 00:33:19,045 Ooh, Fred, look at those shorts! 838 00:33:19,079 --> 00:33:20,446 Wow, you're showing a lot of leg. 839 00:33:20,481 --> 00:33:22,515 Well, it's official. I'm an actor! 840 00:33:22,549 --> 00:33:24,651 Look out, George Clooney... I'm in your rear-view. 841 00:33:24,685 --> 00:33:26,586 All right, rehearsal's up, everyone. 842 00:33:26,620 --> 00:33:27,921 Places. 843 00:33:27,955 --> 00:33:31,424 All right, Fred, on your mark. 844 00:33:31,458 --> 00:33:33,426 Oh, thank you. 845 00:33:34,295 --> 00:33:36,429 Take a sip of your drink. 846 00:33:36,463 --> 00:33:39,299 And... action! 847 00:33:39,333 --> 00:33:40,967 Ahh! 848 00:33:45,039 --> 00:33:47,106 I turn it on to get it on. Adrenaline Rush. 849 00:33:47,141 --> 00:33:48,808 Whoa, whoa. I'm sorry. Uh, cut! 850 00:33:48,842 --> 00:33:50,910 Who are you, and why are you saying my lines? 851 00:33:50,945 --> 00:33:52,145 Fred, what are you doing? 852 00:33:52,179 --> 00:33:54,047 My job, but this dude was lurking in the tunnel 853 00:33:54,081 --> 00:33:55,448 and ran out and said my lines. 854 00:33:55,482 --> 00:33:56,382 You have no lines. 855 00:33:56,417 --> 00:33:57,450 Have you bee paying attention? 856 00:33:57,484 --> 00:33:59,285 I'm the loser who drinks your drink, 857 00:33:59,320 --> 00:34:01,554 runs into the tunnel, and then emerges a winner, 858 00:34:01,588 --> 00:34:03,056 and then I deliver my lines. 859 00:34:03,090 --> 00:34:04,924 Seriously, dude, you're the loser. 860 00:34:04,959 --> 00:34:06,025 You run into the tunnel, 861 00:34:06,060 --> 00:34:07,961 and he runs out, delivering his lines. 862 00:34:07,995 --> 00:34:09,262 You think I'm the loser? 863 00:34:09,296 --> 00:34:11,264 'Cause have you seen the woman that I'm dating? 864 00:34:11,298 --> 00:34:12,632 Stacy, would you date a loser? 865 00:34:12,666 --> 00:34:14,834 I most certainly would not. 866 00:34:14,868 --> 00:34:16,903 It's just acting, Fred. Anyone can do it. 867 00:34:19,807 --> 00:34:23,009 Well, I'm sorry, but it... it takes talent to be an actor, 868 00:34:23,043 --> 00:34:26,946 and I don't have enough talent in me to act like a loser. 869 00:34:26,981 --> 00:34:28,314 I quit. 870 00:34:28,349 --> 00:34:31,317 Great, first my bikini girl bails, and now the loser quits. 871 00:34:31,352 --> 00:34:32,452 Stop calling me that. 872 00:34:32,486 --> 00:34:33,953 Your bikini babe quit? 873 00:34:36,523 --> 00:34:39,158 'Cause I could do it. I've read the script. 874 00:34:39,927 --> 00:34:43,463 Well, we haven't fitted you for wardrobe. 875 00:34:46,266 --> 00:34:49,936 Chapter 11... an actor is always prepared. 876 00:34:53,474 --> 00:34:55,341 Mr. Callahan, after two months, 877 00:34:55,376 --> 00:34:58,011 your marriage ended abruptly... isn't that right? 878 00:34:58,045 --> 00:35:01,381 That's right, and like I told you before, it was my decision. 879 00:35:01,415 --> 00:35:02,615 You just fell out of love? 880 00:35:02,649 --> 00:35:03,850 Yeah. 881 00:35:03,884 --> 00:35:04,751 Just like that? 882 00:35:04,785 --> 00:35:07,220 I was unemployed. 883 00:35:07,254 --> 00:35:10,957 I'd lost my self-confidence. It was a stressful time. 884 00:35:10,991 --> 00:35:12,191 Are you still unemployed? 885 00:35:12,226 --> 00:35:14,394 I pick up freelance jobs here and there. 886 00:35:14,428 --> 00:35:17,563 Ur last freelance job... how much did that pay you? 887 00:35:17,598 --> 00:35:19,399 I do not remember exactly. 888 00:35:19,433 --> 00:35:22,068 I have a copy of your bank statement. 889 00:35:24,538 --> 00:35:29,776 Your last deposit was for $3,886. 890 00:35:29,810 --> 00:35:32,045 That would mean your job paid the exact amount 891 00:35:32,079 --> 00:35:34,380 as the engagement ring my client bought Irina, 892 00:35:34,415 --> 00:35:35,748 which she never returned to him. 893 00:35:35,783 --> 00:35:37,316 Objection... I don't hear a question. 894 00:35:37,351 --> 00:35:39,385 When you lost your job, 895 00:35:39,420 --> 00:35:40,953 you realized Irina could go back to Russia, 896 00:35:40,988 --> 00:35:42,355 sign up as a mail-order bride again, 897 00:35:42,389 --> 00:35:44,791 marry a rich man, and rip him off... isn't that right? 898 00:35:44,825 --> 00:35:45,925 No. 899 00:35:45,959 --> 00:35:47,560 In a bad economy, you two figured out a way 900 00:35:47,594 --> 00:35:49,495 to make a little extra cash at my client's expense. 901 00:35:49,530 --> 00:35:51,130 Now might be a good time 902 00:35:51,165 --> 00:35:53,332 for you to raise your fifth amendment rights. 903 00:36:00,541 --> 00:36:01,874 Congratulations. 904 00:36:01,909 --> 00:36:04,811 The D.A. is pressing charges against both Irina and Tyler. 905 00:36:04,845 --> 00:36:06,112 Yeah. 906 00:36:07,548 --> 00:36:08,981 And you look miserable. 907 00:36:09,016 --> 00:36:10,249 I'm fine. 908 00:36:11,251 --> 00:36:13,219 I get it. Hank has closure. 909 00:36:13,253 --> 00:36:15,721 You're not any closer to understanding 910 00:36:15,756 --> 00:36:17,056 why Vanessa left you. 911 00:36:17,091 --> 00:36:19,592 I really don't want to talk about it, Kim. 912 00:36:20,961 --> 00:36:24,464 If Vanessa were here, what would you want to say to her? 913 00:36:24,498 --> 00:36:25,598 I don't know. 914 00:36:25,632 --> 00:36:27,266 And it really doesn't matter, because she's not. 915 00:36:27,301 --> 00:36:28,701 - Well, pretend I'm her. - Kim! 916 00:36:28,735 --> 00:36:31,070 Grayson, this woman leaves you 917 00:36:31,105 --> 00:36:33,439 moments before your wedding 918 00:36:33,474 --> 00:36:35,575 and then disappears from your life. 919 00:36:35,609 --> 00:36:37,276 Do you want to stay stuck in that moment, 920 00:36:37,311 --> 00:36:38,644 replaying it over and over again, 921 00:36:38,679 --> 00:36:40,513 or do you want to finally have it out with her? 922 00:36:40,547 --> 00:36:42,248 - This is crazy. - You know what's crazy? 923 00:36:42,282 --> 00:36:44,550 Leaving someone at the altar! 924 00:36:44,585 --> 00:36:47,386 So pretend I'm Vanessa. Yell at me. Scream at me. 925 00:36:47,421 --> 00:36:49,856 Whatever you want to say to her, say to me. Let me have it. 926 00:36:49,890 --> 00:36:51,724 - Vanessa! - Yes, Grayson? 927 00:36:54,628 --> 00:36:55,728 Whoa. 928 00:36:58,899 --> 00:37:01,100 That wasn't meant for you. 929 00:37:03,303 --> 00:37:05,104 I kind of figured. 930 00:37:07,074 --> 00:37:09,642 I'm not much of a yeller. 931 00:37:11,111 --> 00:37:14,447 Well, you should try it sometime. 932 00:37:27,494 --> 00:37:29,996 Even if Julia and Nina can't go to their prom, 933 00:37:30,030 --> 00:37:32,498 at least they can go to a prom. 934 00:37:32,533 --> 00:37:34,167 How did you pay for all of this? 935 00:37:34,201 --> 00:37:36,903 Oh, old Jane bought Netflix at $12. 936 00:37:36,937 --> 00:37:38,404 What does that mean? 937 00:37:38,438 --> 00:37:41,440 It means that we get to throw a really awesome party 938 00:37:41,475 --> 00:37:44,143 and invite the entire senior class to attend. 939 00:37:44,178 --> 00:37:47,013 Let's just hope they show up. 940 00:37:47,047 --> 00:37:49,015 Oh, look who's here! 941 00:37:49,049 --> 00:37:50,616 This is amazing. 942 00:37:50,651 --> 00:37:53,286 This is way better than the school gym. 943 00:37:53,320 --> 00:37:57,023 Thank you, Jane... for everything. 944 00:37:57,057 --> 00:37:58,291 You're welcome. 945 00:37:58,325 --> 00:38:01,060 Would you like to break in the dance floor? 946 00:38:06,033 --> 00:38:08,668 Oh, hey, look, your friend from New Jersey 947 00:38:08,702 --> 00:38:11,571 is looking a little lonely over there. 948 00:38:11,605 --> 00:38:12,939 My prom date has arrived. 949 00:38:12,973 --> 00:38:15,208 I will request a slow song for you. 950 00:38:15,242 --> 00:38:16,442 Please do. 951 00:38:17,911 --> 00:38:19,645 Are you enjoying yourself? 952 00:38:19,680 --> 00:38:20,713 Of course... it's prom! 953 00:38:20,747 --> 00:38:22,448 Well, my dad let me borrow his Chevy. 954 00:38:22,482 --> 00:38:24,317 We can totally make out in the backseat. 955 00:38:25,485 --> 00:38:31,123 Um, Bill, I... I think we need to talk. 956 00:38:31,158 --> 00:38:32,825 Sounds serious. 957 00:38:32,859 --> 00:38:37,163 I know that I said I was cool with you seeing other people, 958 00:38:37,197 --> 00:38:41,367 but it turns out I'm not that cool. 959 00:38:41,401 --> 00:38:45,605 I want to be the only girl in the backseat of your Chevy. 960 00:38:47,407 --> 00:38:48,507 Okay. 961 00:38:49,810 --> 00:38:51,944 "Okay" as in you... 962 00:38:51,979 --> 00:38:53,045 "Okay..." 963 00:38:53,080 --> 00:38:54,680 as in... 964 00:38:54,715 --> 00:38:56,515 I appreciate what you're saying. But you are not ready to commit. I'm not in a race to the finish line. 9 We're just getting started. I feel like I'm competing for your attention. And... ...I deserve better. Are you breaking up with me at prom? Uh, you know what? I am. JANE: Bye, Bill. BILL: Bye, Jane. JANE: Stace. STACY: What happened? JANE: Turns out I'm not a Jersey girl. PARKER: Bingum. JANE: Parker. PARKER: Thanks for the invite. Nice party. 982 00:39:53,840 --> 00:39:54,874 - Hi. - Hey. 983 00:39:54,908 --> 00:39:57,943 Uh, let's get some punch. Excuse us. 984 00:39:57,978 --> 00:40:01,113 Hank, you're adorable, and I respect your machismo, 985 00:40:01,148 --> 00:40:03,816 but on the dance floor, I lead... got it? Whatever you say. I found a keeper. There you go. What's going on, Parker? We need to finish your evaluation. Are you serious? I am not on the clock right now, so this can wait. I wanted to retract my prior critique. Oh. Well, in that case... Your friend brought you a worthwhile case, and your emotions kept it on track. Commendable job. Whatever you're doing... keep doing it. Thank you. Oh, will you excuse me? - Yeah. You made it. Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss prom. Right. Would you like to dance? You know I would. Oh, congratulations on your case, by the way. I heard about the win. Thanks. 3 Looks like Hank's gonna be all right. Yeah. You know, Grayson, you're gonna be all right, too. Oh! Jane, look! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts